


One Direction

by idlefroot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxious Harry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Insecure Louis, It's gonna be a wild ride, Jealousy, M/M, Rainy Days, Sexual Tension, ft louis' bum, louis is baby, music everywhere, one direction is a 6th form rock band, strangers to blooming crushes to enemies to friends to lovers, yep, zayn's baby to be exact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlefroot/pseuds/idlefroot
Summary: This “Battle of the Bands” ordeal came to be when the headmaster got wind of two non-garbage groups in the school. Louis and his boys were excited for a chance to really prove themselves as a band. Oh, and nauseous, they were very nauseous as well. Even more so with their only guitarist breaking his arm by impersonating Tarzan one drunken night and climbing a tree. Who the fuck was going to save them now?--Harry Styles, that's who; whether Louis Tomlinson likes it or not (he likes it. He wishes he didn't).





	1. Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! wow this is nerve-wracking it's my first fic ! i had this idea for a really long time and finally gathered enough courage to open the fucking word doc . im so excited abt this and i rly hope y'all enjoy it as much as i'm enjoying writing it . throughout the story there will be music linked and i hope y'all actually click them , it'll be cute . ok . here it goes

“No. That’s it. I’m not helping stick up these stupid flyers anymore with you pricking my fingers at every chance.”

“You know I only have one functional arm!” Niall laughed.

“Relax, Lou. This is one of our last bulletin boards,” Zayn drawled right as he returned with Liam from the west wing. Niall cackled as Louis waved his fingers in the air, full of tiny marks from stapler mishaps.

“Think anyone will actually come by?” Liam asked with furrowed brows. Louis always wants to pat his face whenever he pulls a look like that, so he does.

“No worries, Payno, we’ll find our guitarist. Then we can kick Niall out of the band.”

“Hey,” Niall scowled, “my arm isn’t broken forever.”

“Sadly,” Louis sing-songed, before grinning and ruffling his hair. He wishes he could wield a magical healing elixir from the Ganga or some shit onto Niall’s arm, actually. He’d never worry over a missing guitarist a couple months before a big battle ever again. He’s more stressed than Liam; this can’t be good for his skin.

The first album Louis got his hands on was _Bullet in a Bible_. He’d been hooked to the punk scene ever since. Listening to the distinct opening guitar of “[Boulevard of Broken Dreams](https://youtu.be/ldDikyahmX8)” through the crowd of people cheering, having them all sing along until that lead guitar took over and Louis could feel the hairs on his arm stand up, followed by total serenity from the acoustics where only the crowd sang like the stars of the show just to be punched with the absolute chaos of a solid-body with sick drums, he thought, _I want to do that._ So, he decided to form a band. Niall had always been a beast at the guitar and was up for anything, while Zayn and Liam were a little harder to rally in. Zayn drummed in the sanctity of his garage and Liam didn’t play an instrument, but nothing was going to deter Louis:

_“Niall. Let’s form a band.”_

_Niall chugged down his beer can and crushed it before letting out a big whoop and hurling it into his neighbor’s garden. “Yeah, let’s do it.”_

\---

_“Zayn, please. I promise you’ll have a blast.”_

_“You know I don’t like crowds, Lou. Why would I perform for one?”_

_“But you’ll be behind this giant bulk” – Louis motioned towards the drums – “no one’ll even get a glimpse of you!” This is ridiculous, Louis never pleads. “You know I never plead.”_

_Zayn bit his lip as he fiddled with a string from his_ [ _New Model Army_ ](https://youtu.be/OW-YjYESNOY) _shirt. “Alright, fine. But I can back out at any second if I don’t like it.”_

_“Done.”_

\--

_“I don’t know any instruments, Louis. Don’t you know anyone else?”_

_“Ah, ‘I don’t know any instruments_ yet _, Louis.’ And I don’t know any more people who can play, so I came to you, one of my best mates.” Louis was good at buttering people up, but he also meant it. “You’ll learn. It’ll be fun.”_

_Liam sighed, walking to the kitchen. “What would I even play?”_

_“We need a bassist.” A beat of silence passed before Louis smirked. “Zayn’s gonna be in it. You know, the angel boy you always see me talking to.”_

_Liam snapped his head up from the refrigerator, hitting his forehead on the corner of the freezer door and wincing. Louis held his stomach as he fell onto the couch with laughter._

As expected, they weren’t the best starting out. Like all scraggly boys who spent their weekend in their pants playing video games, Louis’ only relationship with music was headbanging to Led Zeppelin. But Louis wanted this to _be_ something – and he was determined to get a good thing going here. Niall and Zayn had proven themselves to be the absolute worst writers during their first brainstorming session ( _“’Baby, when I’m with you it feels like there’s a snake in my boot?’ What the fuck does that even mean? Is this some American shite?”_ ) _._ Liam and Louis, however, managed to put together a song. And Louis managed to sing the song. And from there, Louis can say they’ve been doing a nice job at the whole band thing. All of 6th form became familiar with One Direction. Hell, the entire school became familiar with One Direction. But the entire school had also become familiar with 5 Seconds of Summer.

They were good. Undoubtedly good. This “Battle of the Bands” ordeal came to be when the headmaster got wind of two non-garbage groups in the school. Louis and his boys were excited for a chance to really prove themselves as a band. Oh, and nauseous, they were very nauseous as well. Even more so with their only guitarist breaking his arm by impersonating Tarzan one drunken night and climbing a tree. Who the fuck was going to save them now?

Louis shook his head. He’s been nothing short of a saint, what could he have possibly done to deserve this? He does tend to sneak off in the middle of the night for a fag and steal Lottie’s barrettes, but really, what has he done?

The bell rang for the first lesson and Louis groaned. “We aren’t finished yet!”

“We can stick up some more tomorrow, I don’t want to be late,” Liam replied.

“But auditions are this weekend, we need to get the word out as soon as possible!” Louis whined. Zayn and Niall shrugged as they started backing away along with Liam. Louis held a hand to his chest. “You’re all abandoning me. Fine!” he called out as his friends turned their backs and started jogging away. Louis huffed and abruptly turned around with the stack of flyers. As he turned, he saw a boy run towards his direction and before he could react, the boy crashed into Louis causing him to fall.

“Ow. Shit.” Louis landed on his arse and the flyers scattered all over.

“Oh – I’m sorry! Oh my God. I’m sorry!” Louis looked up and was about to mouth off the idiot before promptly freezing. He was met with big, green eyes. The biggest Louis’ ever seen. And brown curls, lots of brown curls going in all directions. And pink, heart-shaped lips. Louis glanced down. How did he manage to make their boring button-up-and-tie uniform look like finery worn by Adonis? He’s never seen this boy in his life, and Louis knows everyone. His heart started beating faster. Christ.

“It’s – I’m alright,” Louis murmured as he took the boy’s offered hand. Touching him was an entirely different experience altogether.

The boy had scrambled to help Louis pick up the flyers and took a second to read one. “You’re in a band?”

“Uh, y – yeah. Yes.” Louis deserves to be trampled over by millions of equally attractive boys with deep, sultry voices. He’d be simultaneously thankful as well as very much in pain for acting like a halfwit. Get a grip, Tomlinson.

The boy went to grab a flyer the same moment Louis did and the latter looked up at him and smiled shyly. Louis stopped breathing. “What’s your name?” he blurted. _Great, let all your desperation and desire seep through you utterly transparent imbecile_ , Louis thought.

The boy stood and Louis followed. He smiled even bigger and looked down before answering, “I’m Harry, and you?” Harry. Harry. _Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry_. And Harry has dimples. Louis was near fainting.

“Harry. I’m Louis.” Louis slowly reached his arm out for a handshake causing the most spectacular grin on Harry as they shook hands. Louis was able touch this boy twice now. Yes, he’ll be keeping count.

“Louis. Well, um…” Harry bit his lip and stuck his hands into the pockets of his black trousers. “I actually play guitar. Maybe – maybe I could stop by? The auditions?”

Louis’ heart dropped to his arse. “Yeah! That’d be wicked, mate –”

“Excuse me?! What exactly are you both still doing in the hall?!” Louis and Harry froze at the angry teacher’s voice as she came closer.

“I’m new here and he was showing me where to go,” Harry lied. Well, partly lied, because Louis’ never seen him before so he must be new.

“Well, get going. You’re both very late,” the teacher put her hands on her hips expectantly.

Harry handed Louis the pile of flyers he gathered before whispering, “I actually have no idea where to go. None.” Louis laughed.

“I’ll take you to the headmaster. Goodbye, Mrs. Bennett,” Louis lilted as he stroked Harry’s shoulder to follow him.

They walked in comfortable silence, and they arrived at their destination far too early.

“Alright, here’s you. Um, I look forward to… seeing your audition. I’m sure you’ll do great.” That wasn’t patronizing at all.

Harry gave him that shy smile, though. “Thank you. I’ll see you around.” Harry waved goodbye as he opened the office door and Louis waved back before turning around, overly conscious of the way he walked.

Louis giggled to himself. A sweet, handsome new boy dropped from the heavens right onto his lap. And he plays guitar. Louis looked up to the ceiling and mouthed, “Thank you.”


	2. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> each chapter will alternate between harry and louis' pov . kissy n enjoy

Harry was fucked. It was his first day of school and his alarm didn’t wake him on time. What kind of awful cliché was this?

He launched himself off the bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. No time to shower. No time to be squeaky clean and smelling fresh to make a good impression. This was already the worst day of his life.

He was impatient but thorough; he can’t have people thinking his breath was shit on the first day. _Well, if anyone even speaks to me, for that matter,_ he thought. Harry spat into the sink and frantically looked for his uniform. “Where in the bloody – oh.” Harry nearly tripped forcing the hideous thing on. He looked in the mirror. _I look dreadful_. Fuck, he didn’t know how to do his tie. “Mum!” A pause. “Mum!” Nothing. A groan. “Mum! Mum mum mum mum–”

“What, Harry, what!?” Anne barged in, slightly frightened.

“Can you do my tie, please?” Harry pouted. Anne sighed and hurriedly got him fixed.

“I thought you were ready, dear. You’ll have to eat toast or something in the car.” Anne tsked and patted down Harry’s shoulders. She lifted his chin. “You alright?”

Harry nodded. He hugged her and kissed her head before hastily throwing his backpack on and running down the stairs to make some toast. He couldn’t have his stomach rumbling in class. As he slipped in the slices of bread, Harry caught sight of his reflection off the toaster.

Shit.

He forgot his hair.

Harry swore for the hundredth time and threw his backpack onto the kitchen counter, then ran back to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. His curls were a complete mess. Harry tousled his hair about and tried to remedy it the best he could with hair spray. He had an entire routine, but that would require his hair freshly washed and blow-dried. This was definitely the worst day of his life. “Whatever. Whatever,” Harry muttered to himself.

“Haaaarry, I’ll be in the car!”

“Okay, coming, mum!” Harry ran to get his backpack and toast before jogging out the door and getting into the car. Harry’s heart was beating and he was sweating from nerves. He took in a deep breath as the car roared to life. He turned on the radio, “[Waterloo Sunset](https://youtu.be/N_MqfF0WBsU)” playing on his favorite station. Harry hummed along as he ate his toast and felt the anxiety and frustration from this morning slowly dissipate. That is, until they arrived, and Harry realized he had no idea where to go, and he saw the clock read “You’re late, you fucking doughnut”.

“Okay bye mum I love you mum,” Harry rushed as he kissed her cheek and jumped out the car. He started sprinting, hearing his mother’s distant “Good luck!”

Cambie Willows Academy was extensive. It was a Victorian-style building, red-bricked with a single lofty tower in the middle and smaller ones on either side. The turrets projected from the edges of the school, and the pointed roofs and bay windows added to the grandeur of it all. But, of course, Harry had no time to appreciate it. He pushed past the double-entry doors sprinting at full speed. Before he registered the fact that he was in the school and should promptly stop running, that he still didn’t know where to go so he had nowhere to run _to_ , and that there was someone a few feet in front of him, Harry smacked straight into an unfortunate bloke.

“Ow. Shit,” the boy said from the floor. Flyers he must’ve been holding flew into the air and were now dispersing all around them. It’s only morning, for God’s sake, is everything in existence determined to clobber Harry before his first lesson?

“Oh – I’m sorry! Oh my God. I’m sorry!” Harry frantically apologized. _Fucking wanker_ , Harry chastised himself. As the boy looked up, Harry felt every one of his internal organs stutter.

He was _gorgeous_. Harry had never seen blue eyes so piercing, so clear… so _intense_. Harry felt his face burn as he took in the rest of the boy: delicate lips, delicate button nose, fluffy, delicate brown fringe, delicate caramel skin. He was glowing under that hideous uniform. Harry had seen his fair share of beautiful boys, but he was on another level entirely. Harry extended his arm for him in a sort of trance. “It’s – I’m alright,” the boy murmured. Feeling the boy’s hand in his own, Harry’s trance was punctured by hair-raising shivers that put him into action.

He began to scuttle about on his knees, trying to gather as many flyers as he could. Harry was hyperaware of the boy and his hands as he also grabbed at flyers, so close to him. Harry focused on the floor. To calm his beating heart and ridiculous blush, Harry took a moment to actually read one of the [papers](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xABA29ae-BZC9npVl-2PI2sswzicNEUc/view?usp=sharing). Oh, this is a flyer for a band.

One Direction. Cheesy.

Also, holy shit, Harry’s known how to play guitar since he was 12 years old and, holy shit, what was potentially happening here.

“You’re in a band?” Harry dumbly asked.

“Uh, y – yeah. Yes.”

This was too good to be true. No way would Harry be content simply seeing this boy again in crowded halls or awkwardly at the loo. Was the opportunity of a lifetime (yes, the opportunity of a lifetime) to spend time with this boy presenting itself? That is, if Harry was good enough to get in.

Harry wanted to ask the boy what he played but noticed he immediately returned to the task at hand, the never-ending yellow mess. He couldn’t be a guitarist since they were looking for one… drums? No, definitely not someone so tiny and dainty. The front man. It had to be; Harry wouldn’t accept anything else. He probably had the voice of an angel. Lost in thought, Harry didn’t realize he went for the same paper the boy had until their hands grazed each other. The boy seemed embarrassed by it and Harry couldn’t help but give him a small smile.

“What’s your name,” the boy said suddenly. He seemed to be taken aback by his own question. Harry stood and the boy did too. Something about him was endearing Harry to no end and Harry couldn’t stop his smile from spreading. Couldn’t even bother to hide it.

“I’m Harry, and you?”

“Harry. I’m Louis.” _Louis._ Perfection. Pure perfection. Everything was so perfect, and this little ribbon named _Louis_ just wrapped it all up seamlessly. Louis reached out for a handshake and Harry’s smile became an awful grin that was surely exposing every wonderful thought in his head about this wonderful boy.

“Louis,” Harry began, considering his next words, “Well, um…” Harry stuck his hands in his pockets nervously. “I actually play guitar. Maybe –” _Just say it. Shut up and say it_. “Maybe I could stop by? The auditions?”

Louis’ face would be comical if it didn’t make Harry anxious. For a second, Harry was sure he was going to brush him off judging by his slightly gaping mouth, until he said, “Yeah! That’d be wicked, mate –”

And then they were rudely interrupted by a teacher. Right, it’s Harry’s first day of class and he doesn’t know where to go and he’s terribly late.

Louis, though, offered to take him to the headteacher with a soft stroke to his shoulder that made Harry’s heart skip and crash down hypothetical stairs. Louis didn’t have the new kid excuse for being late, yet here he was, walking alongside the fool who knocked him over, enchanting despite not doing a thing besides swaying his hips a little with each step.

“Alright, here’s you.” Harry doesn’t want to say goodbye yet. He wants to explore every inch of this school in silence or mindless conversation with him. “Um, I look forward to… seeing your audition. I’m sure you’ll do great.” Louis smiled sheepishly and Harry smiled back. God, how Harry wanted to stare at that smile all day.

“Thank you. I’ll see you around,” Harry said softly as he waved goodbye and entered the office. Harry watched Louis leave and sighed sweetly.

Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.

\--

Harry woke up on time the next morning, and his brain was readily swarming with thoughts of the golden boy from yesterday. He couldn’t help it, and it was concerning.

During History class, Harry tried his best to listen to the issues between King Henry III and his barons, but Louis’ name just fit the time period too well and kept his thoughts occupied.

English Literature was a complete bore: What else was Harry to do, besides using his multitude of gel pens for a hodgepodge of Louis’ and his own name in cursive at the corner of his notebook?

When the bell rang for lunch, Harry began to feel queasy. As he entered the cafeteria and made the line for food, Harry examined every table for a nonthreatening group of teenagers that could be interested in a pleasant friendship. His heart was picking up speed as each seat was taken around him, and with the tray in his hand Harry ambled towards the only near-empty table by the back of the cafeteria. As he made his way, a blonde girl approached him with a few girls tagging along behind her. “Um, hey, you’re the new kid in my history class, right?”

Harry had no idea who the girl was or if he was in her history class, but he was pretty sure he was the only new kid at the moment. “Uh, yeah.”

The blonde girl grinned and turned to her friends, all sharing secret smiles and murmurs. Harry smiled, used to this type of attention. At least he won’t be alone during lunch. The girls invited him to sit at their table, bombarding him with questions about his old school and personal life. Harry was getting annoyed but kept friendly and flirty all the same. As he retold the story about how he met his now ex-girlfriend, Harry heard a loud, vibrating laugh nearby. He turned his head to follow the sound and stopped mid-sentence at the sight of his golden boy.

Louis had a look of complete joy as he stuffed crisps in his mouth with a few other mates. Harry internally screamed. “What are you looking – oh,” the blonde girl, who had introduced herself as Hannah, sighed. “That’s Louis Tomlinson. Whatever you do, don’t get near him.” The rest of the girls nodded with judgmental stares at the table where Louis was now putting a brunette boy in a headlock.

“Why not?” Harry asked with furrowed brows.

“Broke my heart,” Hannah said with a shrug. Harry wanted to ask more but knew better than to pry. The bell rang for the last class, anyway, so with a wave to the girls he got his things and started towards the doors. Inevitably, his gaze searched the crowd for the heartbreaker of blondes named Hannah. He found him riding piggyback on one of his mates while the others laughed. Harry smiled and shook his head at the tiny wonder.

And, well, if lectures consisting of perfectly understandable British English couldn’t keep Harry’s attention, then much less mathematics where fuck all is understandable. Basically, Harry was forced to think of a certain someone’s bright laugh and blue eyes. He really can’t be blamed for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have a set day for updates but definitely weekly . probably every weekend . ugh they're so cute . comments are appreciated !


	3. Lilting Lion

“Louis. _Please_ turn that down,” Liam groaned.

“I’ll definitely do that!” Louis turned up the speaker. [Built To Spill](https://youtu.be/VZ76vCLxfMs) was ringing through the garage, and Louis was quietly singing about seeing the movies of his dreams. He did this when he was nervous, play unnecessarily loud music. And if it wasn’t noticeable by how he kept rolling off the bean bag onto the floor and back to sitting cross-legged, Louis was shitting nerves. It was 3:15 P.M. on a beautiful, sunny Saturday, and not a single person had stopped by to audition. Louis did say 3 to 6 in their lousy flyer but. He was thinking people would be lining up before then.

Niall was on his phone while Zayn and Liam discussed Marvel. Louis wanted to shove them all off their respective bean bags.

“Do you guys think anyone’s really coming?” Liam hesitantly asked.

“Again with the negativity, Payno! Of course someone’s coming,” Louis exasperated, and a little quieter, “Yeah. ‘Course someone is.”

Niall looked up from his phone and gave Louis a doubtful look. Louis reached for the speaker once more.

It wasn’t just a guitarist Louis was waiting on. He was waiting on a tall head full of curls.

_Everyone’s just talentless,_ Louis thought haughtily. _Nothing to do with our band. They’re all just talentless chavvy little –_

“LOOK!” Niall exclaimed. Everyone turned their heads to see two guys dressed in black band shirts with skinny red ties. They were really trying it and it made Louis’ stomach turn with cringe. But, this was temporary and super fucking important. Louis turned off the music and practically jumped off the bean bag.

“Welcome! What are your names?” Louis asked, too cheerily.

“Oliver.”

“Jack.”

Well, Oliver and Jack were just as bad as they looked. Even Louis could pull off the rubbish they performed. With pats on their shoulders and a wary grin, Louis sent them on their way.

That’s exactly how the rest of the three hours went. A girl named Jessica couldn’t get past the introductions before freezing up and literally running out of the garage. Jimmy kept stopping mid-play because of an itchy nose. Carter was the only decent guitarist out of all (12 people, hah) so far, but he acted a right arsehole.

“Let’s just go with him,” Liam suggested. Zayn gave him an incredulous look.

“He said my bum was too big for a boy!” Louis shrieked. Niall had been laughing nonstop since the incident.

“No way that jerk is playing with us,” Zayn said. Zayn shook his head as he stroked Louis’ hair when Louis tip-toed over and curled into his lap, burrowing himself in the boy’s neck. Louis could feel Liam’s stabbing glare. Serves him right.

“We still have tomorrow,” Niall shrugged. “Can we go back inside and watch Spider-Man?”

Everyone grunted in agreement and holed themselves up in Zayn’s room with crisps and fizzy drinks. Louis only paid attention in fleeting moments, concerned about tomorrow. He was trying his best to subside his panic, but what if they didn’t find anyone and completely fail and will always be known as the lower tier band of Cambie?

Even worse, what if they find a guitarist by some miracle and they still lose? Because they’re just not that good?

Even worser than worse, what if Harry didn’t show up and Louis never sees him again?

Doubtful thoughts pegged Louis’ brain well into the following day. Louis arrived at the garage packed with stored Christmas decorations and Zayn’s mum’s leg warmers only a hair before 3 P.M. He stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a _line_ of more than _ten_ people!

And among them was a tall head full of curls.

Louis felt his heart drop and it took all of his willpower not to squeal. He did jump a little, though. Harry was wearing a Ramones shirt with black skinnies and brown boots, a gray beanie on his pretty head. Louis straightened out his own clothes before heading towards the garage and walking past the auditionees, a few people he was friends with greeting him. Louis watched Harry out of the corner of his eye the whole time, feeling his heart beat slightly faster when Harry looked at him. And if Louis stuck his bum out just that little bit, that was only between him and his magnificent arse, thank you.

“There you are!” Liam greeted. “Look at that, mate. Reckon we’ll have a new member by the end of today.”

“Hey. Temporary member,” Niall piped in with a frown.

“Right. Okay, first one up, please!” Louis called as he slumped onto a bean bag.

Harry was third in line. Louis’ toes were curling in anticipation.

The first one didn’t do so well, which may or may not have pleased Louis. Dangerously, all of his bets were set on Harry. In all honestly, even if Harry did poorly, Louis was 40% sure he’d try to convince the others to let him in anyway. _No_ , Louis tsked, scolding himself, _the band is more important. Don’t be daft_.

The second one blew their socks off.

“Holy _fuck_ , mate,” Niall breathed.

“What was your name again?” Liam asked.

“Nick.” Louis did him a quick once over. Red flannel and black trainers. Nick smirked at him, making Louis snort. Louis’ seen him around, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t checked him out before. He knows Nick would be lying, too.

“Good job, Nick. We’ll be keeping you in mind,” Louis stated with a smile. Nick thanked them and once gone, Louis remembered the one and only keeper of his heart.

Harry’s nerves were clear as day when he walked over and gave a shaky wave, his eyes lingering on Louis with a wavering smile. It reminded him of a little white lamb. Louis wanted to squeeze the nerves out of the beautiful boy and reassure him that no matter what, Louis was his number one fan.

Louis cleared his throat. “Harry! You came. Shake off the nerves, babe. You’re alright, okay?” Harry’s face colored with a furious blush as he nodded, and Louis cursed himself because he might have made things worse. Also, his bandmates were staring at him and Louis did not like being scrutinized.

Harry looked like he wanted to say something but opted to take the guitar instead. Then, “Um, I’ll be doing [Saunter](https://youtu.be/inqUj4PeQn4) by Forth Wanderers, don’t know if you guys have heard of it – Doesn’t matter. Um… yeah so, I’ll be doing a bit of singing? If that’s alright.”

Louis was going to fucking die. “Yeah, yeah of course!”

Harry nodded and all of a sudden, his facial expression morphed into a concentrated seriousness. His long fingers tentatively began to strum a smooth tune, before Harry’s entire demeanor changed and his fingers took to the guitar as if they’re sole purpose was carrying out this melody. It was like velvet, and Louis made sure to remember the name of the song. Louis was melting with each note; once Harry opened his mouth to sing, Louis was a puddle on the floor beyond recovery.

_I was lying here this morning, I thought it’d be best if I left_

Harry’s speaking voice and singing voice were so different, yet not very different at all. He had a deep sound with a raspy undertone which wasn’t surprising, but Louis noticed Harry spoke very slowly and quietly at times. Harry wasn't a little white lamb. When singing, he was a lilting lion.

_I think I should let my hair down_

Louis’ entire body was riddled with goosebumps when Harry went for a solo. That couldn’t have been the same guitar people were butchering just earlier. Who the fuck was he?

“Who the fuck is he?” Louis turned to see a crowd form by the garage’s entrance. The number of people had doubled, and Louis was sure the new influx of teens weren’t there to audition, rather curious onlookers from the neighborhood. Harry had gone well past the appropriate audition time but judging by everyone’s mesmerized faces, no one was complaining. Louis smiled and turned his attention back to Harry before overhearing more chatter.

“He’s unbelievable.”

“He’ll definitely be chosen.”

“As the singer, innit? Far better voice than that lad.”

Louis froze.

“I thought it was just me! Never got the appeal of the band with a singer who can’t do much with his voice.”

“Yeah, I mean, I hate to be rude, but this bloke is miles beyond that Louis.”

Louis’ skin went cold except for his cheeks that went hot with fury and embarrassment. His breathing quickened and his hands began to shake. He kept his eyes trained to the floor, not daring a look behind him or at Harry. Not long after that, Harry finished and everyone around them erupted in cheers. Louis barely managed to glance up, and when he did, he was met with Harry’s dazzling grin directed his way. Louis found himself unable to return it, and Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

“That was – well done, Harry, was it? We’re speechless,” Liam laughed. “You did incredible.” Zayn and Niall nodded and expressed their compliments, too. Harry was glowing from the attention and praise. Louis twitched. Harry looked at Louis, then, with an apprehensive smile. Something resembling expectation in the air. Louis stood straighter.

“Great. We’ll see you around,” Louis stated simply. Harry looked slightly taken aback. Then, more crestfallen than anything.

“Okay… thank you.” Harry put the guitar down and with a last glance Louis’ way, briskly walked out of the garage.

“Alright, who’s next –”

Liam shook his head as he interrupted, “Louis, wait.” He turned to those remaining; most had left, meaning they either gave up or were indeed an audience, both situations credited to Harry’s show (yes, a show, a bloody great one). “One second, everyone.”

Louis rolled his eyes as Liam pulled them into a huddle. “Is this even necessary anymore? We’re choosing Harry, right?”

Now, if Liam had told him this just an hour ago, Louis would’ve grabbed his face and given him a giant kiss on the cheek. In that moment, however, Louis was afraid. He wouldn’t admit that to himself quite yet, but Louis knew Harry in the band was something he no longer wanted. He didn’t dare mull over the reasons why or think about what just happened and how close he was to crying, or what could possibly happen if Harry _was_ in the band. No, he didn’t dare to at all.

Instead, Louis scoffed, “We can’t just crush these people’s hopes and dreams like that without giving them a chance! There’s not many left, c’mon.” Louis led them to sitting back down and they went through the last few mediocre players. Once it ended, Zayn’s room was the courtroom for the final verdict.

“All I’m saying is Nick did great too,” Louis tried.

Niall gave him a questioning look. “Tommo, you were fucking giddy the second Harry showed up. What changed?”

“Excuse me? I was _not_ giddy!”

Zayn chuckled. “You were acting so weird, man. You already knew his name, too.”

“I bumped into him at school on his first day and helped him to the headmaster!”

“Okay. So, he’s definitely in the band,” Liam stated more than asked.

It was no use. There was no reasonable explanation for Louis to reject; no reason that went beyond his own ridiculous insecurities, which, he still refused to think about.

“Yeah,” Louis relented, “Harry’s in the band.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes , the use of the word " worser " was very necessary .


	4. A Tosser, A Prick, and A Knob Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 5sos lads aren't gonna have very accurate personality representation . i know they're super sweet irl . also sorry this next update won't come on time ! shit came up but it'll be a longer chapter so hopefully that makes up for it . also bless niall . kissy n enjoy

Harry was not only confused, but incredibly heartbroken over someone he just met. Scratch that, over someone he didn’t even _know_. Yes, heartbroken was dramatic, but seeing angel-face didn’t go as planned in the least and, apparently, Louis had this effect on him now.

Harry contemplated the day before over and over. Everything had seemed to be going well. The thought of Louis forgetting who he was had been his biggest worry, but Louis had seemed genuinely happy to see him. Something must’ve changed during the song – during, because Louis seemed delighted once Harry started playing. And that was purely objective (trust: Harry really wasn’t one to stroke his own ego).

Or maybe, maybe Harry was blowing the whole thing out of proportion. Maybe Louis smiled back but it was so faint Harry didn’t catch it. _But then, would that even be a smile anymore?_ Okay, so he didn’t smile, but he did say Harry did great. _Actually, he said “great”. Not “Harry! You did great!”. He said “great”._ Okay, so Louis hates him, then.

The bell for lunch snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He sighed heavily, not in the mood to endure Eliza’s overbearing flirtatiousness and Hannah’s overall unpleasant air. With a tray of bangers and mash, he started to Hannah’s table when someone touched his arm. He wheeled around and his heart gave a particularly rough beat.

“Hey, mate, wanna sit with us?” Liam asked. Harry blanked for a moment as Louis’ presence engulfed his surroundings entirely. Louis was staring straight ahead, though, hands kept nonchalantly in his pockets. Harry shook himself a bit.

“Uh, yeah, would love to.”

Their table was in the midst of the lunch hall chaos. Harry couldn’t have thought of a more perfect place for those guys. Something about them read “we don’t take ourselves too seriously, but we expect you to watch anyway”. Harry felt his insides tingle at the chance of being friends with them. And perhaps, just maybe, play with them.

Liam, Zayn and Louis sat across from him and Niall. Harry had to consciously keep his eyes off Louis. It was the hardest task he had to carry out since moving to Cambie.

“Well, Harry, you probably figured out you’re in. We look forward to playing with you,” Liam grinned. Harry did have an inkling, but that didn’t stop his eyebrows from rising.

“Wow, awesome! That’s – that’s cool, thank you. I’m looking forward to it as well.”

“So where you from, Harry? We haven’t seen you before,” Niall asked with a mouth full of chicken nuggets.

“I’m from Holmes Chapel in Cheshire,” Harry cleared his throat, “Just enrolled to Cambie last week.”

“That’s cool,” Zayn answered, “why’d you move? If I can ask.”

“Yeah, sure” – Harry shifted his eyes over Zayn; how could someone be that attractive? – “my stepdad got a new job near here. That’s pretty much it, really.”

Zayn nodded. It was then that Louis decided to be present in the conversation as he faced Harry at last. He remained with a very still expression, though. It made Harry tense.

“Well, let’s not waste more time with pleasantries, yeah? Your first band rehearsal with us is today after school, back at Zayn’s. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but our school is holding a ‘Battle of the Bands’ thing in two months. Niall here” – Louis pointed in disdain towards Niall, who stuck out his tongue – “plays guitar for us but as you can see, that’s quite the broken arm he’s got there. So, that’s where you come in. To prepare and get your sound well situated with ours, and also to learn our songs, we’ll be practicing most weekdays. Questions?” Louis finished with a raised brow. Harry swallowed.

“No, no questions. Sounds good, yeah.” Jesus.

“Good,” Louis replied, chugging the remainder of his coke. The rest stared.

“Slow down there, Tommo!” someone called from across the room.

It was a boy in a maroon hoodie, who then laughed with three other guys. Louis scowled. “Shut the fuck up, wanker!”

“Just ignore them,” Zayn muttered.

“Who are they?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head.

“Those are the bastards we’re playing against at the battle,” Liam sneered.

Louis pulled his backpack from under the table and rummaged through it for a paper and pen. In capital letters, Louis wrote “5 Seconds of Summer” at the top and drew a middle finger next to it. Then dicks. The boys snickered as Louis drew a square he then divided into four. He proceeded to write Calum Hood, Michael Clifford, Ashton Irwin, and Luke Hemmings, respectively, in each square. He got to work on drawing stick figures.

“The one in maroon is Calum Hood,” Niall relayed, “he’s bass. And a wanker.” Harry laughed. “And has big, luscious lips according to Louis’ drawing.”

“What? He has really nice lips.” Harry’s laugh fell as he looked over to Calum. He supposed those were nice lips. He bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced back to Louis. Harry didn’t exactly assume Louis was straight, but that was confirmation that he wasn’t, right? Or were people in Cambie just really cool about everything?

Louis reached for a red pen. “The one with the red shit in his hair is Michael Clifford,” Niall continued, “Guitar. The most likable of the lot.” Zayn hummed in agreement.

“He partnered with me in art class and we made a wicked comic –”

“Zayn, please, no befriending the enemy,” Louis groaned. Louis got to work on a bandana for “Ashton Irwin”. Harry surveyed the enemy’s table and guessed the one with the bandana must be him. Good observation skills.

“Ashton was actually really cool with us in the beginning, wasn’t he?” Liam lamented with a nostalgic sigh.

“Yeah, ‘til Calum corrupted him,” Louis sighed, “Wanker.” He glanced at Harry and cleared his throat before supplying, “He’s drums.” Louis quickly went back to sketching a giant mic shoved in, what Harry assumed, Hemmings’ arse.

“He’s the worst of them all. Tried making out with Louis once at a party,” Niall grinned.

“Ew, don’t remind me.” Okay, so Louis didn’t like the idea of this guy trying to kiss him – either because he’s an arsehole, or because he’s a guy. Oh, how Harry was itching to ask. “He’s cute but still such a twat.” Harry’s eyes widened. Louis noticed and in turn narrowed his.

“What? Is me liking cock a problem?” Harry chocked and frantically shook his curls.

“No! No, just. A surprise. Not that it’s surprising – like. Like, it’s not like you radiate heterosexual or anything, I mean – I don’t mean you look _gay._ Like – it’s. Um.” Harry swallowed. _Stupid. So stupid. Please, for the sake of all living, breathing beings, never speak again. Oh my God._

Zayn reached for Harry’s shoulder. “It’s alright, mate. We get what you’re saying.” Harry gnawed at his lip, chancing a look towards Louis. Louis fixed him judgmental eyes before flicking them elsewhere. Harry curled his fingers. The bell rang, and he couldn’t have been more grateful for it. 

“Um, well, bye,” Harry muttered. _So awkward. Awkward awkward awkward._

“Hey, I’ll walk you to your next class,” Niall offered. Harry smiled appreciatively.

Niall was Harry’s favorite so far, even though they were all really nice guys. Harry sucked in the corner of his mouth. Well, not all of them, exactly. Louis… didn’t like him. Despite their first encounter, the fact of the matter was that Louis just didn’t like him. Harry had to come to terms with that.

“Um, Harry.” Niall slowed his walk and put his hand behind his neck, “Listen… I know Louis is acting sort of… like a tosser. But he’s actually a really good guy. He teases us and pokes fun but – never over the top. He’s funny when he needs to be and serious when he needs to be too. I really hope you’re not second-guessing playing with us because of whatever stick Louis’ got up his arse at the moment. I already like you and can’t wait to rehearse later.”

Harry grinned wide. “I really appreciate that, Niall. Don’t worry, I’m really excited about being in the band, um, temporarily. You’re my favorite so far, by the way.”

Niall laughed and slung his arm around Harry.

\--

Harry struggled to take calming breaths. He was unnecessarily anxious about seeing the lads again. More specifically – actually, the whole fucking reason for his clammy hands – Louis. With a final exhale, Harry got out of the car. “Have fun, darling!” his mum called. Harry smiled and nodded.

“Harry!” Niall cheered at the front of the garage. Harry gave him a genuine smile. He was eternally grateful for Niall and his ability to make everything just that bit lighter.

Liam and Zayn were already mindlessly playing random notes. Louis was on his phone, and when he looked up Harry attempted a wave.

He probably looked gross.

Louis put his phone away and rose to his feet, clapping his hands, categorically dismissing Harry. “Alright, let’s start. First and foremost, we have to decide on a setlist. I know we already had some ideas going but let’s put them on paper.”

“Okay, how long can our setlist be again?” Liam asked.

“30 minutes. And I intend to use every second.”

“We _have_ to do ‘[Heartilation](https://youtu.be/i-MG12AWwB8)’!”

“Niall, we play that song all the fucking time thanks to you. Sorry, mate, hard no.”

“What! No, we don’t! Okay, even if we do, it’s a good tune!”

Louis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and cocking his hip. “ _No_. Now, what we _are_ definitely playing is ‘Champagne Supernova’.”

Everyone collectively rolled their eyes, and Harry felt like he was missing something. Most of the conversation, honestly. He couldn’t help but feel out of place.

“’Champagne Supernova’ is Louis’ ‘Heartilation’,” Liam filled him in. Harry nodded. He loved that song. Despondently, however, Harry didn’t feel like sharing.

“Hardly. Hey, no, we barely bloody play that one!” Louis argued.

“Okay, okay,” Zayn acquiesced, “we’ll add it.” Zayn took note on his journal.

“Wait, we should choose our own songs first before going into the covers,” Louis reasoned, pacing back and forth.

“We have to do ‘Alive’. Don’t think anyone’s heard that one yet.”

“Liam! Brilliant!” Louis kissed Liam’s head exaggeratedly as Liam honest to God giggled as he tried (not really) moving away. 

“‘Little Black Dress’.”

“Zayn. You get more and more perfect by the minute.” Louis marched over to him to pinch his cheeks and unlike Liam, Zayn didn’t bother pretending he didn’t love it.

Harry sucked in a breath as he slumped into the nearest makeshift seat. He felt pointedly ignored. Why was he here?

The motivation behind joining this band was to spend more time with Louis. Now that it was clear Louis wouldn’t give him the time of day, was there a purpose to this anymore?

After a moment, though, Niall’s words from earlier came back, kindling a rush of confidence. Despite original motives, Harry was determined to make this a good experience all the same, and that constitutes effort on his part, too. Picking at his fingernail, Harry spoke, “Um, I know you’re all choosing between your own songs, but I was thinking, maybe for one of the covers we could do ‘The Concept’ by Teenage Fanclub?”

Louis paused, tilting his head in Harry’s direction. “Never heard of it.” The words themselves weren’t by any means disdainful; it was the finality, the discernible change in tone that extinguished that small kindle of resolve in Harry.

“Just a suggestion,” Harry replied with a frown. Irritation pooling into the pit of his chest.

“Okay.” Louis went back to tickling Zayn.

“I’ll listen to it, Harry,” Niall proclaimed with a firm nod. Harry sucked in his lips, nodding back.

Harry was not one to put up with unabashedly rude behavior like that. Not even from cute boys with perfect hair.

\--

Harry stood with his tray of pizza, pondering whether he should sit in lunch with the guys or go back to the girls. The last thing Harry wanted was to eat with the prick that was Louis Tomlinson. Just thinking about yesterday hurled Harry into a foul mood all over again. He searched for Hannah’s table and made his way there. _What an entitled arsehole. He can fuck right off. I can be just as much of a knob head –_

“Hey.” Harry’s angry thoughts were interrupted by none other than Louis Tomlinson, who was suddenly standing in front him. “Where do you think you’re going? Already forgot where our table is? C’mon.” Louis gestured for him to follow but didn’t wait, positively expecting Harry to.

Harry did trail behind him. His cheeks burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @frootlou if yall wanna follow ! n maybe yell at me to stop tweeting n get back to writing !!


	5. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back ! sorry just been dealing with runs to the vet with my cat but she seems to be doing better now . things finally get kinda steamy here so i'm excited .  
> \- Lottie and Louis are just a couple years apart  
> \- there are a couple of parallels between this chapter and chapter 2 , in case u catch them (':

“Can you hear those bells are ringing…” Louis quietly sang. He was looking for his leggings. It wasn’t a lazy Saturday morning without leggings. “Everywhere I hear them singing…”

“What’re you singing,” Lottie grinned.

Louis wheeled around, mouth gaping. “First of all, it’s ‘[Ring the Bells](https://youtu.be/vfdD44E3QZ4)’ by The Kinks. Please cultivate that music taste of yours. Second of all, those are my leggings!” Louis stomped his foot. He’s allowed.

“You’re always stealing my hair clips!” Lottie scowled, “And my lotion! And my lip gloss!”

Louis shrugged and walked out of his room. “I’ll just borrow _your_ leggings, then.” Louis took off into a sprint.

“They won’t fit you! Mum!”

“Louis,” Johannah warned from the kitchen. She was making pancakes! Louis’ perfect morning was being ruined.

Phoebe and Daisy appeared from their rooms as Louis passed through the corridor. They tackled him from behind and Louis went down with an _Oomph!_ Daisy pinned his legs and Phoebe sat on his back.

“Girls, get off. Off off off off off,” Louis repeated with a grimace. They giggled but didn’t budge. “Cheeky ones.” He rolled until the twins tumbled away.

At the table, Louis got into a funny face competition with Ernest and Doris. It was all fun and games, until his attempt to stretch his ears for the ultimate monkey face backfired and his elbow knocked over his glass of milk.

These mornings were his favorite, when his mum didn’t work and none of the kids had school. He often took moments to appreciate how much he loved his family. Also, to reflect on the type of example he was setting. Part of his need for the band to turn big someday was seeing the proud faces of his family in the crowd. It’s an absurd dream, but if he accomplishes something like that, his siblings will surely know there’s nothing they can’t do. Okay, enough of the sap, Louis was expecting company.

“We brought video games,” Liam declared from Louis’ doorframe.

They spent time yelling at each other, and over each other, to yell at the other. Zayn was always a sore loser no matter how much he liked to think he wasn’t, Liam played dirty and Niall, well, there’s no playing with one good arm. Still, it was Louis’ favorite thing to do with them apart from making music.

“Hey, Louis…” Liam started, “why don’t you like Harry?”

Louis was caught off guard both by Liam and Halo, since he missed a shot. “What do you mean?”

“Um, hello, all you guys do is get at each other’s throats.” Niall and Zayn made sounds of agreement.

“And this started because of you,” Niall pointed out.

Louis paused the game. “Oh, please. Everything’s fine. I admit we’re not the best of pals but it’s not all my fault.”

“Why didn’t you invite him over,” Zayn deadpanned.

Where did this interrogation stem from?

_“This isn’t working. Something’s off.”_

_“Really? Again?” Harry demanded._

_Louis put his mic back on the stand and faced Harry threateningly close. “We’ll keep stopping until you get all the notes right.”_

_Harry pulled off the guitar strap, setting the instrument to the side and taking a step closer. “I_ have _been getting them right since we started. It’s not such a difficult song to learn, you know.”_

_“Oh, really?” Louis licked his lips. “Our songs are too easy for you, big shot?”_

_Harry scowled. “What? You know that’s not what I meant!”_

_“Guys, can we please just continue,” Liam implored._

_Louis gave Harry a scathing once over before returning to his mic._

_Harry was actually playing the songs frustratingly well._

\--

_“Hey, Harry,” Hannah giggled as she made her way over. Louis snapped his head towards Harry, who was dimpling and greeting back. Louis felt dumbstruck. The rest of the boys were gaping, so at least he wasn’t alone in his bewilderment._

_“So, I was wondering, Harry, if you wanted to join me and the girls for milkshakes.” Hannah wrapped her arms around him, looking up expectantly. Louis couldn’t believe what he was seeing. She had to be doing this to get some sort of reaction from him. Harry was turning red, and Louis became increasingly irked. How did Hannah know Harr – Err, wait. How did Harry know Hannah. Yeah._

_“Sure,” Harry said slowly, with a dazed type of smile. Hannah glanced at Louis and quickly back at Harry. She let her arms drop and gripped Harry’s arm._

_“Great! We should get going, then, my car’s right over –”_

_“He can’t, actually.” Louis stopped himself from gripping Harry’s other arm. Moving past that. “We have band practice.” Harry quirked an eyebrow. Louis tilted his head challengingly._

_“Um, we do, but we could go afterwards –”_

_“No.” Louis started walking away. “Today’s practice will take a bit longer. C’mon, lads, no time to waste.” Everyone followed but Harry. Hannah began to say something before Louis interrupted again. “Harry. I said we’re leaving. If you can’t join us for some milkshake you can reschedule any other time, don’t bother joining us again.” Liam pinched Louis’ side warningly but Louis shrugged him off._

_Harry glared daggers Louis’ way, but Louis didn’t back down. “Fine,” Harry fumed. “Sorry, Hannah. Some other time, yeah?”_

_Hannah crossed her arms and gave Louis the coldest look he’s ever seen from her. And he’s seen a lot. “Do you have to be such a dickhead?” Louis fluttered his eyelashes._

\--

_Louis hid next to Zayn’s mum’s car parked outside the garage. It wouldn’t be long before Harry was dropped off. Louis lost himself for a moment when he came into view, however._

_Harry had his guitar case hoisted onto his back, and Louis followed the tight hold of Harry’s slender fingers. He was sporting black nail polish._

_Louis felt his knees give out a little. He puffed up his cheeks and rolled his eyes at himself as he let go hot air. Is that all it takes for him? Really? When Harry passed by him, Louis leapt from his spot and blew the airhorn he borrowed from Zayn’s room._

_Harry screamed. “JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL? LOUIS! Fuck.” Louis burst into laughter and tossed the airhorn to Zayn, who caught it with a shaking head._

Okay, so that’s where this is coming from.

“Alright. Alright alright alright, I get it. Look, I’ll be on my best behavior at tonight’s party.” Niall snorted. “Swear!” Louis crossed his heart and pressed play on the game.

Everyone knows that a perfect end to a Saturday is a house party. One Direction was personally invited. What’s more perfect than a Saturday night party? An up and coming rock band at said party.

\--

Louis huffed a breath staring at himself in the mirror. He wore a Stone Roses tank, with black skinnies and checkered vans. He turned around slightly, roaming over his thighs and bum. He squished his left cheek in his hand and huffed once more. He was grateful for his curvy body, sometimes. He would feel soft and pretty. But other times, unfortunately the moment before heading to a party full of judgmental teenagers, Louis felt insecure. He wished he was taller and not so pudgy here and there. Louis kind of wanted to scream.

“Lottie!” he hollered. Silence. Again, “Lottie! Lottie! Lottie Lottie Lottie Lottie Lott–”

“For Christ’s sake, what?” Lottie moaned as she barged in.

“Do I look fat?”

Lottie gave him the face. The you’re-ridiculous-and-will-get-over-this-10-minute-panic-like-you-always-do face. Louis didn’t care, he needed reassurance.

“You look dashing, big brother. Go and make a drunk boy fall in love with you.” Louis whined and Lottie sighed. “You’re a treat. Stop that. You’re so critical of yourself for no reason.”

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled. “Thank you, Lotts.” He pocketed his keys before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He said goodbye to his mum and the kids and stepped into the cold. Oh, no. Would a leather jacket be too much? What’s the point of a tank if it’s cold? He should change. Or bear it. Change. Bear it… change… Decisions. Ugh.

\--

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Niall. Shut up. Beer me. Now. Wait. Your arm. Never mind.” Niall chuckled and actually went to retrieve him a beer. Hey, it was completely voluntary.

Louis scanned the scene. Some annoying EDM song was playing and people were eating that shit up like a rave. He wanted nothing more than to blow the roof off the place.

When Nick proposed they play at the party, Louis was hesitant. This would be their first time putting on a performance with Harry. But they had to start somewhere.

Louis’ stomach felt queasy. That hadn’t happened since his cousin Ava’s birthday party, when his family finally took his band seriously and gave him a shot (they did okay enough. He might have forgotten the words in the middle of singing and awkwardly apologized). Louis needed alcohol in his system and a good workout on the dancefloor. But that would have to wait.

Niall came back with Liam, Zayn, and Harry in tow, and a beer that Louis swallowed down with no problem, but not before cursing the forces that brought forth the frustratingly good-looking Harry Styles. Louis fought the urge to let his eyes wander. Harry wore a black leather jacket with a meager white tank underneath. His black jeans clung to his legs criminally so, and the look was topped off by his swept back curls.

“Alright, boys, you ready?” Louis said rather shakily, but no one noticed. “Niall, how do you feel sitting this one out?”

“Pretty shit,” Niall laughed, “but I’ll be cheering you guys on and getting pissed out of my mind.”

Louis nodded. Then, blinked tentatively in Harry’s direction. “It’s your first time playing with us to a crowd. Well, a wasted one, so not much pressure there. Feel good?” Harry appeared surprised by Louis’ question. Not that Louis was aiming for caring bandmate or something, but he couldn’t have Harry spilling his dinner all over the place. Bad for business.

“Yeah, yeah. I feel ready.” Louis didn’t miss the way Harry averted his gaze. It’d be cute, if Louis found him cute instead of a pinprick. At least, that’s what he tells himself. Definitely not cute. Definitely.

The equipment was all set up, empty and waiting for invasive teens to play average rock music for mostly blacked-out drunks. The boys took their places.

“Hello, dickheads!” Louis exclaimed into the mic, and instantly there were cups raised in the air and hollering so loud the whole block must’ve felt it. Louis sensed the adrenaline kick in, that rush of being on the stage knowing you’re going to give people a good time. “This isn’t a bloody concert, so dance along rather than sing along, got it?” As cheers resounded throughout the room, so did the recurring dry drum Zayn was inducing. Louis threw his head back at Harry’s guitar – an uncontrollable movement – that drew out quick light notes; they built higher and higher until Louis shouted a shrill “YEAH!”

“[Don’t Look Back Into the Sun](https://youtu.be/Penmb4pq_6k)” signaled a good fucking party. Louis let the song’s energy course through him as he jumped from one spot to the other, singing in his bandmate’s faces, even Harry, who gave him a sly smirk that drove Louis up a notch, somehow. That free-spirited energy took over for the remainder of the songs, and Louis didn’t want to stop but he also wanted a drink. “Okay, hah, that was us,” Louis breathed heavily, “our turn to get smashed.” Cheers erupted and Louis’ face hurt from grinning.

Louis searched the mess the kitchen area had become for a tequila bottle when someone touched his shoulder. “Looking for this?” Nick grinned, holding the bottle in his hand. Louis flicked his fringe.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Louis held his cup in front of him. Nick switched his eyes from the cup to Louis’ lips. He raised the bottle.

“I can just pour some in your mouth.” Louis laughed as he felt his face heated, and it was more than the sweat he worked up singing. Flirting has always been a skin-tingling rush for him. Louis opened his mouth and made sure to look at Nick through his lashes as Nick poured the caustic tequila into his mouth.

“It’s a shame I didn’t make the cut. Would’ve loved to have you singing in my face like that.” Louis swallowed and put on his best coy expression.

“I’m sorry about that, babe. I really did try.” He really did try.

Nick just hovered over him that much more, raising his hand to tip Louis’ chin up. “Make it up to me?”

“I’d like some tequila too.” Louis and Nick both looked to their right, where Harry was standing.

Louis moved his head away, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at being interrupted. Nick smiled and gave Harry the bottle. “You guys killed it, by the way,” Nick stated to the both of them. He then saluted a goodbye to Louis and joined his friends. Louis crossed his arms as Harry took a swig from the bottle, convincing himself he wasn’t watching the way Harry’s Adam’s apple bobbed. Harry made a satisfied _Ahhh_ and smirked.

“Like what you see?” Louis steeled his face as much as he could.

“Couldn’t you have gotten liquor literally anywhere else in this fuckin’ party? We were clearly in the middle of something.”

“Oh, were you? Didn’t know. Sorry.” He looked anything but, taking another swig.

“Right. Don’t be greedy.” Louis snatched the tequila away and guzzled a lot more than what would render a shot. Harry snatched it back and did the same.

They did that a few more times, share the bottle in silence. Louis was feeling the dizzying sensation of being pleasantly drunk. The music started to sound better, and his body started to move. He felt a hand grab his own and pull him to the dancefloor. An Ariana Grande song was playing, something about breaking up with a girlfriend, and Harry got closer. His hands were sliding down to Louis’ hips, helping him move along to the beat. Louis’ spiked brain and fuzzy skin forgot any and all vexatious feelings associated with Harry Styles in that instant. He let himself be pulled, even wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pressed against him inappropriately so. Louis was beyond intoxicated, but nothing could make him overlook Harry’s eager eyes on him. Louis was burning, set aflame, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Louis turned around and pressed his arse against Harry as much as physically possible, grinding like his life depended on it. He didn’t know if he imagined the grunt from Harry, but he knew he wasn’t imagining the deliciously tightening grip on his hips.

Somewhere in between dancing with a boy Louis’ been craving since he met, in between the deliciously stifling air as Harry breathed on his neck, in between his large hands touching every sweaty part of Louis that they could reach, Louis blacked out. But, God, how lucky he was to still feel the sensations all over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok hi ! i just entered my first year of uni more than a week ago so i've been super busy but i already started the next chapter i just need to find time to get it going ! im sorry ): but this is something im definitely finishing and am looking forward to writing more on , so stay w me !! 😔😔
> 
> -  
> my twitter is @frootlou if yall wanna follow ! n maybe yell at me to stop tweeting n get back to writing !!


End file.
